


Jingle Bells, jingle bells...🎵

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, F/M, Prompt 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Prompt #21 - Badly singing carols.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Jingle Bells, jingle bells...🎵

"Why did I agree to this again?" Nick mumbled incoherently and stepped inside the elevator with Ellie.

"Oh, come on," she smiled brightly, probably as brightly as the Christmas hat with the blinking lights she was wearing. "This will be fun! Here take this." Ellie handed him a hat just like hers.

Looking at it from each side, Nick groaned annoyedly but put the joyfully blinking red Christmas hat on. "Happy now?"

"Very," Ellie chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

An hour later, Ellie, Nick, Kasie, Jimmy, Jack, Tim and Delilah were walking through the town center, making a stop every now and then to sing their Christmas Carols.

"You know that we're terrible, right?" Nick grinned at Ellie from the side.

"No, you're terrible." She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. "And we don't have to be good. We're doing this for a good cause. The children's hospital can use every help, that's what Jimmy said, remember. Besides, we're mostly advertising for the good cause and for the Christmas gala. I think it's great!" Ellie grinned cheerfully.

Nick laughed and shrugged. "You're right. It's a good cause. But I still don't enjoy walking around in the cold and singing Christmas carols."

"I'll buy you coffee or a hot chocolate later. Since it's the new guilty pleasure that you traded with alcohol."

"Now that's an incredible idea, El." He slightly nudged her shoulder. "Now keep on singing, my jolly elf."

The two agents laughed and turned their attention back to the task at hand. Badly singing Christmas carols. 


End file.
